Touch panels have gradually been spread throughout the life of people. Especially, ADS (Advanced-super Dimension Switch) mode touch panels with a wide-viewing angle have huge market potential.
So far, the ADS technology is one of mainstream wide-viewing angle technologies of TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display). ADS mode TFT-LCDs have advantages such as simple fabricating process, wide-viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low response time and so on. Capacitive touch panels are widely used in smart portable terminals such as mobile phone, tablet computer etc. because they provide good user experience.